Clara Azaria
Clara Azaria is a main character in the first generation (Bittersweet and Shatterpoint). She is 22-24 years old. She is 5'7. She is a Class 5 mutant. Background 'First Generation' 'Bittersweet' Clara was sixteen when she first discovered her mutation. After her parents were killed, her and her older brother Oscar moved from their home in Spain to America. After her brother is approached by the Hellfire Club and ordered to kill her to prove his loyalty, she runs and is later approached by the X-Men. When the remaining Hellfire Club members attack the X-Men, Clara has to heal Samedi Merritt after her brother Spencer tries to kill her. Clara then decides to leave the X-Men and is later recruited by Erik Lehnsherr, with who she becomes romantically involved. Clara is later cornered by Emma Forst in the kitchen and the two get in a fight, resulting in Clara leaving. She returns to Charles's mansion and rejoins the X-Men. After Jack leaves and reunites with Gabriel, the X-Men are attacked and Clara and Oscar get in a fight, both of them getting severely injured. Clara later begins to form a close bond with Chales Xavier, although their relationship is strained due to her having feelings for his former friend, Erik. This continues to affect their relationship until Clara eventually agrees to marry Charles, severing any ties she still had with Erik. Clara leaves at the end of the story, telling the X-Men that she had business to attend to. 'Shatterpoint' About a year after the ending of Bittersweet, Clara returns to the mansion, just in time to see Samedi kill Rikki Nolan. She comforts Samedi about the ordeal, caring for her and not allowing Alex near her until she starts to feel better. Clara continues to leave on business trips, much to Charles's displeasure as he tries not to pry into her mind. Eventually Clara tells him that she was working for a government division, helping to get rid of rogue mutants. She later stops working for them when she finds out that she is pregnant, valuing the life of her child more than the importance of what she was doing. Her mutation continues to develop at a dangerous rate and she finds that she has a dark side when her mutation takes over her. This results in her killing innocent people, sending her into a downward spiral. At the end of the story, Clara manages to kill her brother Oscar, but is killed by Gabriel. Appearance Clara has copper skin, brown hair and brown eyes. She's curvy and is slimly muscled. She also has a very distinctive Spanish accent. Personality Clara is a very warm character, although she can be cruel when she needs to be. She can be flirtatious when she needs to get something, but is otherwise very protective of her family. Strengths Clara's mutation consists of rapid cellular regeneration (rapid healing), omnilinguism (ability to speak, write or read any language fluently) and energy manipulation. She is strong both mentally and physically, and taught by her brother to use a gun and knife. Weaknesses Clara is very reluctant to allow herself to get close to people because of how Oscar betrayed her. She also very easily blames herself for when the people she loves get hurt, even if it's obvious it wasn't her fault. Relationships 'Family' 'Oscar Azaria' Clara and Oscar were close as children and he was always very protective over her, but when he was offered the opportunity to fight back against humans by Shaw, he took the chance. This meant that he had to kill Clara and it's what he set out to do. This broke off their relationship and Clara hated him from that moment on. 'Tierra Xavier' Clara never got the chance to get to know her daughter very well, but she was always very loving towards her daughter. 'Friends' 'Samedi Merritt' Clara and Samedi didn't get along well at the start, but soon found they had a lot of things in common. They became close friends, and Clara often helped Samedi when she needed advice, or just someone to talk to. 'Sean Cassidy' Clara and Sean were wary of each other at the start, but quickly became close friends. They often flirted with each other but it never became serious, as they knew it would never work. Like Samedi, Clara also thought it fun to try and hook him up with girls. 'Love Interests' 'Charles Xavier' Charles is wary of Clara when she first joins the X-Men because of her dark past. The two grow close but their friendship becomes strained when she joins Erik. After she gets back the two become romantically involved and later marry. They have on daughter together before Clara dies, which she names Tierra. The name is Spanish for 'earth'. 'Erik Lehnsherr' Clara first meets Erik in a bar where he makes the proposition for her to join him. She agrees and the two become romantically involved. After an incident with Emma, Clara leaves without saying anything. From there on, her relationship with Erik crumbles and tensions rise between the two.